Riku's Epiphany
by 5sidedsquare
Summary: In which Sora is depressed, Zexion is not, Demyx is a sitar, Lexaeus is small, Vexen is normal, Maleficent looks nice, and body-switching. Oneshot.


**Hi! Another strange thing from me, though that should be normal, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. I also don't own Disney and its characters. **

I told myself everyday that I couldn't let the darkness consume me. I told myself to keep in mind…no. I had to _know_ my limits, not just keep them "in mind".

The problem with listening to myself give advice to myself is that it hasn't worked out for me all that much. I followed my heart back on the islands. Where did that get me? Controlled by the darkness. I listened to my instincts, and let the darkness flow through my body to defeat Roxas. Where did that get me? I was stuck looking like Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, for most of Kingdom Hearts 2.

This time, while I was training my body and mind with Sora in the mountains of the Land of Dragons, a.k.a, in an area outside some village in China, I had an epiphany: I shouldn't listen to myself. I knew that I had lost the power of darkness, back after beating Xemnas, but one could never tell. The darkness might still be able to overtake me. But if I tried to fight it, then I might end up giving into it because I give myself bad advice. Instead, I ended up deciding that if I gave into it completely, then I'd go right through it, and be unharmed. With that in mind, I lay down in the snow, and closed my eyes.

Fresh snow began to fall. The first wave of flakes made me shiver. The second wave soaked me as they melted. I felt a familiar darkness consume me on the third wave.

I was a bit alarmed, so I got up. I was completely surrounded by darkness. It was that kind of pitch black where there is, literally, no light.

I wandered around, for a while. And I totally didn't trip, or anything.

After a while, I noticed a light. I moved towards it. Sometimes, I think it would have been better if I hadn't. What I saw next scarred me. It scarred me deeply.

I stepped out of the darkness, and was greeted with black and white. It was a flat plane, almost like the one where Sora and me confronted Xemnas for the last time. Speaking of Sora though…

"Oh, Riku…you came back to me…I thought you'd abandoned me, like everyone else did…"

I turned to where the voice had come from. It was Sora, except that, instead of brown hair, his hair was orange. He was crying. I approached him cautiously.

"Sora…?" I asked hesitantly. That made him sniffle really badly.

"Did you forget me…? That's okay…everyone forgets me all the time…" He shuffled off, bawling. I started to chase after him, but I tripped over…a very small man?

"Hey, watch it." The small man, who couldn't have been anything more than a foot tall, had his very muscular arms on his hips. He was glaring at me. I was staring at him, aghast.

"Aren't you…Lexaeus?" I asked, uncertainly. He harrumphed, and stomped off. I was about to follow him, but I got stopped. There was suddenly a man sitting in front of me, strumming a musical…thing. I think it was a sitar.

"Excuse me." I said, turning to go around him. Then he was in front of me again. No matter how I tried to get around him, I couldn't.

"Could you move?" I growled. The man, who's face had been previously under a wide-brimmed hat, looked up so I could see him clearly.

"What's your hurry, daddy-o?" I shouldn't have been surprised by the sunshine and rainbows coming from his smile, but I was.

"Aren't you…Zexion?" I asked.

"I most certainly am, getting' ready to jam. You up for it my man?" He asked the instrument more than he asked me. He patted it fondly.

"Ah hell, Demyx here is always up for it, aren't you sweetie?" He kissed it. I backed away, so that Zexion was still in front of me, but I was still moving away. It was creepy.

I was bowled over by someone moving very fast.

"Hey, watch it retard!" A woman shouted at me. She was, for lack of better word, totally hot. Busty, curvy, luscious hair, skimpy clothing, and…she was Maleficent.

"You little craphole, you made me lose my mark!" She lifted me up by my collar and shook me around. I was too busy being amazed by her normal colored skin, lack of horns, and foul mouth.

"Now I have to start my search for that witch _all over again_. You're lucky you're not worth the time punk!" She threw me to the ground, and started running again. I hadn't noticed before, but she had a large variety of guns with her. Before I could even question it, I was offered a hand.

"Need some help?" A man with blond hair and a tan gave me a bright smile. He was, altogether, very pleasant to look at.

"Sure, thanks." I said, taking the hand cautiously.

"No problem." The other man said. He kept smiling at me. Then I recognized him.

"Aren't you Vexen?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, and kept smiling.

"So…no monologues? No insults? No attempts at proving your superiority?"

"Nope." And he just kept smiling. Kept smiling. Just kept smiling. Smiling.

I ran away. By now, I was beginning to suspect that something was wrong here.

"You look like you're in trouble." I recognized that voice. I spun around, very excited.

"King Mickey! You have no idea how glad I am to…?" When I saw who was speaking, I saw that it wasn't Mickey. It was a tall man, very well defined abs. He looked familiar to me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I felt like I should have remembered him. Then it dawned on me.

"You're the guy that first showed me the keyblade!" I said. He nodded.

"A-yup! I'm Terra! Good ta see ya again pal!" He said.

"Riku, you need to come back to us now." The voice that I would have given to Terra came from behind me. I turned, and saw…King Mickey.

"Your…majesty…?" I asked tentatively. The mouse nodded.

"It's time, Riku. Come back to us." He held his hand out. In a daze, I took it.

"You're breathing! Oh thank goodness…" I heard Sora say. I opened my eyes, and shut them immediately. The harsh glare of sunlight off fresh snow was blinding.

"Ack. What happened?" I asked, hoping for a normal answer.

"You fell asleep in the snow!"

"I did?" I was so confused. "What about that strange world that I was in?'

"You didn't go anywhere, Riku. You just lay down, and wouldn't wake up." He said. I just groaned.

"I really need to stop thinking…"

**I am also very confused.**


End file.
